


The hell we've created

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark themes, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Es war ein Spiel und sie hatte längst verloren.





	The hell we've created

**The hell we've created**

**.**

**_._ **

Er wusste das sie betrunken war, lange bevor er seine Lippen hungrig auf ihre presste.

Betrunken genug um für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu vergessen was er getan hatte und seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Doch der Augenblick verging und es war ihre flache Hand die schmerzhaft auf seine Wange traf, ehe sie ihn von sich stieß und im Gedränge verschwand.

_I know you felt it too._

Sie leugnete es. Und sie leugnete es noch immer als er sie Tage später auf dem Rücksitz seiner Limousine liebte.

_You´re never going to be safe._

Es war ein Spiel und sie hatte längst verloren.

Verlassene Zimmer wurden zu ihrem neuen Heim, ihr Versteckspiel zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit von der er nicht mehr zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Es waren Minuten, gestohlene Augenblicke auf Partys und Veranstaltungen. Bei jeder Gelegenheit bei der sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Es war ein Pakt, ein stummes Versprechen und alles was ihm geblieben war.

Er sah zu wie sie an der Seite anderer Männer kam und ging. Die Namen für sie ebenso unbedeutend wie für ihn.

Denn keiner konnte sie halten. Keiner konnte den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren stillen. Den Schmerz den er hinterlassen hatte und den zu mildern nur er im Stande war.

Er sah die Finsternis in ihren dunklen Augen, den Hass und die Verzweiflung die sich darin spiegelten wenn er sie in einem dunklen Korridor im Stehen liebte.

Und doch fand sie Nacht für Nacht ihren Weg zurück in seine Arme. Zurück in die Hölle die er für sie beide geschaffen hatte.

Er wollte sie halten, doch sie ließ ihn nicht.

Er wollte eine Absolution, die zu erteilen sie nicht bereit war.

Tage wurden zu Wochen, Wochen zu Monaten und Monate zu quälenden Jahren.

Ihr Blick wurde leer und selbst der Hass der sie einst genährt zu haben schien war zu einem dunklen Schimmern verblasst, das von ihren Tränen beinahe völlig verdrängt wurde.

Er sah sie fallen, doch sie stieß ihn zur Seite wann immer er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

Sie zerbrach vor seinen Augen, löste sich auf unter dem sanften Griff seiner Hände und dem zarten Schmerz seiner Lippen.

Als das Leuchten in ihre dunklen Augen zurückkehrte und das Lächeln wieder einen Weg zurück auf ihr Gesicht fand, keimte zum ersten Mal seit langem so etwas wie Hoffnung in seinem Inneren.

Eine Hoffnung die zerbrach wie die Flasche Scotch auf den Dielen, als er in jener Nacht beobachtete zu wem sie in die Limousine stieg.

_Jack._

Und mit einem stummen Lebwohl entschwand sie seinen Armen und seinem Leben.

Wochen und Monate verstrichen in einem dichten Nebel aus Alkohol und Drogen, seinen einzigen Begleitern durch den Schmerz.

Es war die Fotografie eines Neugeborenen, das Bild eines kleinen Mädchens mit dunklem Haar und dunklen Augen das ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

Das Bild eines Babys in Blairs Armen und ein einziger Satz, der ihn im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Knie zwang.

_She was yours._

Der Flug nach Sydney war der längste seines Lebens. Der Weg durch die psychiatrische Klinik eine Qual.

Es war Jack der neben ihrem Bett saß, ihre schmale Hand in seiner. Ihr Blick war leer und Chuck fröstelte, als sie starr durch ihn hindurch blickte als wäre er nicht einmal im Raum.

Er floh zurück nach New York, wo er sich selbst in Alkohol und Kokain zu ertränken versuchte.

Bis Blair in seinem Türrahmen erschien.

Ein Lächeln auf den roten Lippen, so als wäre sie niemals fort gewesen.

Es war Jack der sie zurück nach New York brachte. Der strahlende Diamant an ihrem Finger ein deutliches Zeichen, der kleine Junge mit dem dunklen Haar und den blauen Augen in ihren Armen eine schmerzliche Realität.

Hoffnung glomm in ihren dunklen Augen, dank des Kindes das ihr Jack hatte schenken können.

Das Kind das er ihr nicht geben konnte. Nicht geben durfte.

Es vergingen nur Tage ehe sich seine Lippen das erste Mal seit Jahren auf ihre legten.

Sie war zurück in seinen Armen und zurück in seinem Leben als wäre sie niemals fort gewesen.

Er sah den Blick seines Onkels an jenem ersten Abend, als Blair aus seinen und zurück in Jacks Arme glitt.

Es war eine stumme Akzeptanz, eine Erlaubnis für das worum niemand von ihnen je bitten würde.

Ein neuer Anfang. Ein längst verlorenes Spiel.

Seine Finger in ihren dunklen Locken, seine Lippen auf ihrer nackten Haut. Ihr heiseres Wispern in seinen Ohren, während er sie gegen die Wand presste.

Ihr erlösendes Stöhnen wenn sie in seinen Armen kam.

Sie waren zurück, zurück bei den gestohlenen Momenten, zurück bei dem unstillbaren Hunger der sie ergriff wann immer ihre Blicke sich trafen und sie für einen flüchtigen Moment, sein wurde.

Sie fügte sich in seine wartenden Arme als wäre es der einzige Ort an den sie gehörte, doch auch er vermochte es nicht sie zu halten.

Es war Jack zu dem sie zurückehrte, lang bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer fluteten.

Zu Jack und drei Kindern mit dunklen Locken und blauen Augen, die ihr Leben waren.

Doch sie selbst war gefangen, gefangen in den Schatten die er kreiert hatte. Die er herauf beschworen hatte, bereits damals in jener ersten Nacht auf dem Rücksitz seine Limousine, als sie mit einem Kuss ihr Schicksal besiegelt hatten.

Lange bevor er mit blanken Worten ihr Inneres zerbrochen und sie für ihn in einen Krieg hatte ziehen lassen, den sie nicht hatte gewinnen können.

Es folgten endlose Tage und Nächte, in einer simplen Routine die ihn erschreckte. Doch hätte er gewusst dass das Ende bereits zum greifen nah war, so hätte er sie nie aus seinen Armen gleiten lassen.

Er glaubte sie hätten Zeit, doch Zeit war etwas aus der sie nie etwas hatten machen können.

Die Nacht in der er statt Blair, Jack in der Dunkelheit seiner verlassenen Suite fand, war der Beginn schmerzerfüllter Wochen.

Es war Jack der ihm die Augen öffnete für eine Wahrheit zu der er nicht bereit gewesen war.

Die Medikamente zu denen Jack Blair jeden Morgen auf ein neues überreden musste, den hoffnungslosen Kampf über ihre schmalen Finger tief in ihrem Rachen um den Schmerz zu betäuben, ihre Flucht in seine Arme um die Schuld zu stillen die ihr verlorenes Kind in ihrem Inneren hinterlassen hatte.

Eine Schuld die sie sich auferlegt hatte für etwas das sie nicht hätte aufhalten können. Es war sein Erbe das er weitergegeben und damit den Tod ihres Kindes verschuldet hatte.

Das selbe Erbe das nun im Herzen des heranwachsenden Kindes in Blairs Bauch ruhte.

Nur eine weitere Wahrheit die er nicht hatte sehen wollen.

Stumm verharrte Chuck in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers in das Jack ihn gebracht hatte, Blairs leblose Hand in seiner.

Er war bei ihr als der zweite Herzschlag auf dem Monitor zu einer Linie wurde und sich das Zimmer im Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit Ärzten zu füllen begann.

Doch das Kind das seines gewesen war, war zu schwach um den Kampf zu kämpfen.

Er war es der Blair festhielt als sie die Augen öffnete und ihre Hände suchend zu ihrem flachen Bauch gleiten ließ.

Er war es der ihre Schreie mit seinen Lippen stillte und sinnlose Entschuldigungen murmelte die nie ihr Herz berührten.

Während Jack die gemeinsamen Kinder außer Landes brachte, war es Chuck der an Blairs Seite weilte. Doch in ihren dunklen Augen fand er nichts als Leere und Finsternis.

Sie war längst zu weit fort um sie noch erreichen zu können.

Als ihr Herzschlag, wie der ihrer verlorenen Kinder verstummte und sie in seinen Armen ihr Leben ließ, huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Ein Lächeln das zu dem Mädchen gehörte, das sie einst gewesen war.

Er beendete es dort wo es begonnen hatte.

Auf dem Rücksitz seiner Limousine, mit dem Lauf der Waffe in seinem Mund.

 

_._

_._


End file.
